Algún día quizás
by Monotone Princess
Summary: Nadie supo lo que pasaría. Quizás se encontrarían otra vez, se abrazarían, se besarían. O tal vez no. Pero ni siquiera tuvieron la oportunidad de dudarlo. Se sonrieron por última vez...y luego todo explotó. NaLu. AU. One-shot 11-S


**H**ola, ¿Cómo están? C:

Volví a este fandom encantada, más que nada para subir este pequeño one-shot que me hizo sufrir un poquito. La idea salió completamente de un gif que vi en Tumblr, y es dedicado al atentado que ocurrió el 11 de septiembre a las Torres Gemelas.

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esta historia no está basada en un hecho real, sin embargo el acontecimiento si lo es.

Sin más, espero les guste.

* * *

Miró sus tacones en cuanto en ascensor comenzó a moverse, incomoda ante ese peso nervioso que la recorría por completo cuando comenzaba a bajar desde gran altura. Un cosquilleo, más que nada, que ocupaba por completo su mente hasta que se acostumbraba al movimiento.

Se mordió el labio levemente, y miro a su acompañante.

Cuando subió, no espero encontrarse con tan solo una persona en el ascensor, y menos a esa hora de la mañana, donde la mayoría de las personas se movían de un piso a otro, trabajando. Estaba algo tensa con su presencia, pero no era algo desagradable.

Era un chico, con el cabello de un extraño color rosa, ropa muy casual, y unos enormes audífonos con los que escuchaba música a todo volumen.

Una música que ella conocía bastante bien.

— ¿Es Fairy Tail? —preguntó emocionada, mirando al chico que poca atención le prestaba. — ¡Me encantan!

Él, seguro de haber escuchado algún tipo de murmullo, se giró hacia ella, con la confusión escrita en su rostro.

— ¿Perdón? — preguntó, quitándose los audífonos y dándole pausa a su reproductor. —Eh…no estoy seguro, pero dijiste algo, ¿cierto?

Ella sonrió sonrojada, y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sip. He dicho que me encanta Fairy Tail.

— ¿En serio? ¡Wow! Es difícil encontrar a alguna chica a la que no le guste el pop—Su voz era agradable, y para Lucy, la sonrisa que se extendió por su rostro era simplemente perfecta. Emocionada como una quinceañera, le tendió la mano, llamando de la atención del chico.

—Me llamo Lucy, un gusto conocerte. — Él tomo su mano suavemente y respondió.

—Natsu Dragneel, el gusto es mío.

El ambiente se relajó notablemente, y ahora Lucy tenía con quien hablar durante los siguientes treinta pisos que tenía que bajar para llegar a tierra firme.

Natsu, por su parte, estaba bastante contento de haber encontrado una chica bastante linda –una rubia impresionante- a la que le gustara la misma música que a él.

Colocó sus brazos en su nuca, y notando las pequeñas miraditas que le lanzaba la chica, decidió empezar a conversar.

— ¿Me podrías dar la hora? —se sintió estúpido y quiso morderse la lengua ante ello. Acababa de preguntarle la hora aun cuando él tenía un reloj de pulsera bastante grande en su muñeca derecha, y que Lucy podía ver bastante bien. Era una excusa tan tonta…

—Son las ocho y media…—dijo en un bostezo— la verdad es que es bastante temprano, ¿no crees?

Vergonzoso. Si, bastante vergonzoso era que el truquito del reloj haya funcionado como tema de conversación.

—Humm. —asintió. — Estoy desesperado por llegar a casa a comer y dormir aunque sea un poco…. —la baba se le caía de tan solo pensar en que cosas comería ese día, en el cumpleaños de su padre Igneel. Lucy por su parte rió internamente al verlo así, algo sonrojada.

—Yo iré a ver a mamá al aeropuerto. Hoy llega del medio oriente, y me pidió que fuera a buscarla si o si. Es bastante mandona cuando se lo propone, y más ahora que estará enfadada con lo tarde que voy…. —gimió. — De seguro me hace llevarle las maletas…—concluyó en un suspiro melodramático y cómico a la vez.

— ¿Crees que alcances a llegar antes de que decida tomar un taxi y se vaya sola?

—Pues…—miro el puntero de ascensor, cuando indicaba que iban en el piso 100. —No creo…

— ¿Por qué no la llamas?

—Se enojará, créeme.

—Puede que se enoje más si no le avisas…

—Bah, ¡como si importara mucho!— el chico soltó una carcajada ante la reacción infantil de Lucy. — Estoy acostumbrada, ya se le quitara aun día.

—Eres tan rara, Lucy, —la chica se sonrojó cuando él pronunció su nombre, como si la conociera de toda la vida. — Estás totalmente loca. — Le sonrió abiertamente, dando una sensación de calidez.

— ¿Se supone que eso es un halago? —dijo mientras se cubría la boca con una de sus manos, riendo. — Porque si lo fue, es pésimo.

—Te aseguro que tengo mejores, en serio.

—Sii, claro. Fingiré que te creo, Natsu.

Le dio un vuelco el corazón.

Su nombre…escucharlo de esa manera…

—Y dime… ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano en la mañana?

Lucy rió, y contesto cada pregunta que él le hacía, entre risas y bromas, ignorando el pitido que sonaba cada vez que descendían un piso, temerosa de llegar al primero sin siquiera saber si volvería a verlo otra vez.

Le agradaba.

Quería conocerlo más, y estaba decidida a dar el todo por ello.

Las puertas se abrieron con el típico sonido metálico en el piso 90, sobresaltándola un poco.

—Este es mi piso, me debo ir. Fue entretenido conocerte, Lucy, espero nos veamos otro día.

Lo había dicho. Natsu lo había dicho sin siquiera dudar. Ella se alegró.

Con una gran sonrisa, y el corazón palpitando como loco, Lucy se despidió gritando, mientras las puertas comenzaban a cerrarse, alegre.

— ¡Nos vemos, Natsu! —Sacudió su mano. — ¡Adiós!

Y sin saber que pasaría después, rieron juntos, uno en el pasillo de la torre 1 de las grandes Torres Gemelas, y ella en el ascensor, sin percatarse de nada, sin preocuparse, cada uno esperando volver a reencontrarse y probar…

Las ventanas estallaron de golpe, tirando a Natsu al piso, mareado y ensangrentado… medio sordo, pero aún lo suficientemente consiente para escuchar el penetrante chillido del ascensor frente a él….la voz de ella, el último susurro…sus lagrimas desesperadas…el incesante dolor en sus piernas ensangrentadas…el último grito…

Había sido para él…

_¡NAAATSUUUUUU!_

_…Hace escasos momentos se ha estrellado un avión…contra una de las torres del World Trade Center…_

…_Dos mil muertos se han encontrado entre los escombros de los edificios…_

— _¡Mi bebé! Mi niña preciosa….mi niña…no es posible…no, por favor…—_

…_La nube de polvo se extiende a dos cuadras alrededor del perímetro…_

…_Es una tragedia…una tragedia…_

—_Se escuchaban los gritos….la gente comenzó a lanzarse de las ventanas…._

…_La mayor tragedia para nuestro país…hoy, el mundo está de luto…_

* * *

Por todos aquellos que no tuvieron oportunidad.

Por todos aquellos que perdieron sus vidas.

* * *

Ehh…eso.

Saludos.

xoxo


End file.
